


Tsum Tsum

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hail Stony, M/M, Multi, Other, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: Stony in tsum tsum universe. Steve falls in love with a little but powerful tsum named Anthony Stark. Both heroes have more in common that only be members of the Avengers.





	Tsum Tsum

**Steve POV**

— Tsum tsum! — Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum.

— Tsum. — Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.— Tsum tsum.— Tsum, tsum tsum.

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. — Tsum?— Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum, tsum tsum.

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum?

— Tsum, tsum tsum! Tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum tsum.

— Tsum...

— Tsum?

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum.

— TSUM TSUM, TSUM!

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum...

Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum! — Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum.

**Tony POV**

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum! — Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum.

— Tsum. — Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.— Tsum tsum.— Tsum, tsum tsum.

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum! — Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum. — Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.— Tsum tsum.— Tsum, tsum tsum.

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum...

— Tsum tsum?

— Tsum.

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum! — Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum.

— Tsum. — Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.— Tsum tsum.— Tsum, tsum tsum.

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum.


End file.
